Tsuma Netori: Ryouoku Rinne: Tenten is Naruto wife
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Shout out Shout to neostardustdragon he gave me this story and created it all credit goes to him. This is based on Tsuma Netori: Ryouku Rinne Naruto replaces Agani-san and Tenten replaces Ikumi.


Shout to neostardustdragon he gave me this story and created it all credit goes to him.

This is based on Tsuma Netori: Ryouku Rinne

Naruto replaces Agani-san and Tenten replaces Ikumi

Now onto the story

Tsuma Netori: Ryouoku Rinne: Tenten is Naruto wife

.

.

Tenten Higarashi was m*** loudly as her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki began thrusting into her glistening womanhood. The two fourteen-year-olds had gotten together recently after the events of the Chunin Exam, what no one had known was that Naruto and Tenten had known each other since they grew up together in the Konoha Orphanage. The two of them were inoperable until the tragic day of Naruto's fifth birthday when the matrine kicked him out on the street. But fate was kind to them when they were finally reunited during the Chunin Exams. At first, the two of them had their doubts about each other, when Tenten was beaten by Temari Naruto rushed into action catching Tenten when she was brutally tossed aside by the Suna Kunoichi.

After taking her to the infirmary Naruto took notice of a withered flower ring tied around a necklace Tenten wore, the same one he had given her when they were four when they played the wedding game together. Once the two of them were reunited Tenten and Naruto didn't waste any time catching up on old times. Tenten soon asked Naruto to move into her apartment which was much bigger than the one he had. Since they moved in Naruto and Tenten started dating.

Recently Naruto's fourteenth birthday had come and Tenten thought of the perfect gift to give to her childhood sweetheart...herself.

.

.

"Oh...oh kami! N-Naru-kun! I'm cuuming!" Tenten cried out as she climaxed with Naruto falling onto his chest breathing heavily.

"That was amazing Ten-chan," Naruto said rubbing her back while Tenten smiled at him kissing his cheek.

"Yes it was Naru-kun," Tenten replied before she noticed the sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked.

"It's just that thinking how much I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone on this mission," Naruto said, recently Tsunade had called for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura out for a small escort mission.

Tenten simply pats his chest. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll only be gone for a week or two." She laughed. "At least your not stuck with some lame-ass Academy instruction," Tenten said rolling her eyes, the young weapon mistress had been assigned as a P.E instructor at the Konoha Academy. Tenten felt it was a waste of time but Tsunade had asked her personally to do this. However she had an ulterior motive, it had to do concerning an old acquaintance of Tenten's Makoto Ikumi. Makoto had been a close friend of hers during the academy days and was exceptionally skilled in taijutsu, however after serving on bodyguard duty Makoto had withdrawn from the Shinobi program and returned to civilian life, this never sat well with Tenten, Makoto was just as passionate as her in her Kunochi career, and this sudden resignation didn't make sense to her. Tenten had investigated the events of the mission and found the client was a Takashi Yasuno the son of a member of the Civilian Council.

Tenten knew Takashi well as a boy who had a low opinion of women and would flaunt his family's wealth and a complete pervert, he would always take glances at her leering over her like she was just a piece of meat. One time Takashi groped her butt leading to her pummeling the arrogant prick, Takashi's parents had demanded punishment been taken but this incident led to many other girls from the academy stepping out to announce various other forms of Takashi's sexual harassment. This led to Takashi being held back in the academy and his family's reputation had suffered due to the bad publicity gathered from this scandal causing the family business to plummet. Takashi's family had gone off on a business trip to the land of Vegetables with Makoto and her team acting as the escort. The mission was regarded as a failure as both Takashi's parents had been killed by bandits leaving Takashi the heir to the family fortune, coincidently it was this same mission that Makoto had taken before she resigned.

'There's no way in hell this is a coincidence, that b*** was always leering after Makoto.' Tenten thought to clench her fist in determination. 'I swear I'll find out the answers to this.'

Naruto saw the look of fire in Tenten's eyes and had an odd feeling there was more to this mission then he was aware of, he didn't doubt Tenten's skills but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her, he just hoped things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

.

.

Several students had gathered in the academy gymnasium several students from the ages of twelve to fourteen were gathered in front of the stage where the female academy instructor Suzume.

"This is Tenten Higarashi, she is well respected Kunoichi, and was later years Kunoichi of the year, her skills even tied with that of Makoto Ikumi the runner-up. I expect all of you to show her the utmost respect during her time as your instructor." Suzume announced to the crowd, many of the girls looked over Tenten and thought she was nothing but a tomboy without any real looks at all, these were mostly girls who had joined the academy for the chance to show off for Sasuke Uchiha. The boys, on the other hand, were busy looking over Tenten's chest and a** thinking perverted thoughts about the beautiful weapons mistress, none more so then a boy in the front of the audience, he was a boy with a bowl cut hairdo wearing a white button-up short sleeve shirt and blue shorts. His oval glasses gleaming as his eyes looked over the young woman who had played a roll in his family business going under.

.

.

"Come on is that all you chumps can do! Move it!" Tenten shouted to a group of students trailing behind her as the ran laps around the school severally sweating and breathing heavily.

Meanwhile off in the distance, Takashi Yasuno was watching Tenten's swaying buttocks as she ran. Standing beside him were two of his acquaintances Kanta a scrawny kid of average height with short black hair with a pompadour wearing a light blue t-shirt and black shorts, the third, the last boy was a chubby boy named Maruyama he had curly black hair and short circular glasses, his clothing consisted of a yellow t-shirt that showed his naval with brown pants held up by red suspenders.

'Tenten Higarashi...nice body. As expected of the top kunoichi of our year. A former schoolmate and Makoto's colleague.' Takashi said smiling as he recalled his time at attending the academy with the bun-haired girl, he licked his lips at the memory of beautiful taijutsu users.

3h ago YES! YES! OH DEAR GOD, YES!" a young woman screamed as she rode her boyfriend's member. The woman wore delicate black silk stockings that covered her firm long and shapely legs. Her pendulous b*** bounced with each thrust as her hands grabbed her boyfriend's muscular legs while her back was arched as she gave herself freely and for the first time to any man. Tonight was her first night with her boyfriend and she was damn sure going to enjoy it.

"This is amazing," his boyfriend panted as he thrust his hips toward the ceiling over and over again. "We should have gotten married a long time ago."

"Whose fault was that?" the young woman asked as she leaned forward. The woman's knees now resting inches from her boyfriend's armpits as she leaned down toward him. Her b*** were now bouncing a few inches above his face. The woman's n*** swelled and stuck out like a pair of rockets, begging for her boyfriend's touch. They were now rock hard and aching for his touch and her eyes practically begging him to touch them.

The man reached for her n*** b*** but paused a few inches away from them. The woman grunted as she thrust her chest forward to meet his hands, but he simply yanked them back. "Good things come to those who wait," the man said as he licked his lips.

"Damn you!" she cursed him. "I should have f*** your pink-haired friend then!"

"WHAT!" the man yelled as his hands pounced onto her b***. He then slid and squeezed them like he was testing the ripeness of orange before pulling away. Within seconds, he cupped his girlfriend's b*** and stroked his fingers across her flesh repeatedly like windshield wipers on a car. His tender touch was enough to increase them*** of his girlfriend as she leaned closer to him, giving him even more access. Since she was so willing, he kissed her right n*** much to her pleasure. He then licked the bud with his tongue over and over again. After a few licks, he swirled his tongue all over the tip like some minimum wage worker making a sundae at a fast food joint. While he did that, his right hand was busy massaging her left b***, preparing it for his tongue.

"Oh god! Maybe you'll do after all," she panted as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Suck on them, Naruto. Suck on them like a baby boy."

"A baby?" he asked as he released Tenten's right n***.

"Do you want to suck on it like a baby girl then?" she asked playfully as she pawed his hair with her right hand.

"I mean . . ."

"Silly boy, it's impossible for me to be in that state especially since this is our first time!"

"Well, I better make this count then," Naruto replied as he thrust his member deeper into Tenten's tight p***. His thrusts were of jackhammer strength as Tenten met every thrust, filling the room with loud smacks of flesh colliding with flesh. No longer was his lips teasing her n***, nor were his fingers. Instead, his hands gripped her b*** as she bounced up and down.

"YES! YES!" Tenten shrieked as she gripped Naruto's shoulders. The Chinese woman sank her fingernails into his flesh as she tried to hang on. Sensing that Naruto's shoulders weren't going to cut it, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. She felt his hands release her b*** and firmly grip her hips. Tenten then buried his face between her two mounds as if she were trying to suffocate him.

Stuffed between his girlfriend's cleavage sent Naruto overboard as he rammed his member further into his girlfriend with reckless abandon. He could feel his balls swell as his hot breath seemed even hotter trapped between Tenten's mounds. Her sweat felt like hot lava dripping down his face, which made him happier as he savored the warmth. In a matter of seconds, boyfriend and girlfriend both climaxed at the same time, both their bodies thrashed about for a few seconds as they both fell back onto the bed.

Tenten slowly rolls off of Naruto and he instantly snuggles up beside her, planting light kisses on her neck. "Want to take a shower?" he asked.

"Maybe in the morning. Why shower now when we're going to have to shower again in the morning?" she asked playfully as pressed her back into his chest.

Naruto's member brushed against her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we should use this hole?" he smirked.

"I don't think so, Mr. Pervert. I think you should sleep on the couch. Although, you rest your friend down there, because he's going to need his energy come morning," Tenten giggled after using a stern voice.

"I love you," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his chest against her back.

"Oh man, that was a steamy one huh ?"

Well like review and follow

Darth Plageuis signing out


End file.
